The Artist
by SilverEclipse101
Summary: This story is about a girl who is chased through deminsions by an evil hunter dude while being caught up in a possible love triangle. Like Mrs. Hawk states in the story; things are not always what they seem. ;  Emma Marx and her powers are owned by me.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

I silently slid down in my seat wishing to be anywhere but here in this exact spot. I slowly slid my notes over my composition book and gulped, looking up at the all too smart teacher before numbly looking down again. She knew I didn't have the answer and that I was too busy writing to actually be paying attention to her mono-tone question. Technically, it wasn't my fault. If she wasn't so boring then maybe I'd actually want to pay attention in class, right?

I took a deep breath and looked back up at her guiltily. "Um, can you repeat the question Mrs.?" I asked half heartedly, waiting for the harsh punishment she was about to serve.

"See me after class, Miss Marx." Beady eyed old Mrs. Hawk scowled, glaring at me through her spectacles. I nodded and quickly looked back down at my notes, consisting of half a page of notes and little drawings filled the rest. I couldn't help it; no matter how hard I tried I just couldn't stop drawing. Tons of notebooks filled with drawings and doodles where aimlessly scattered around my bedroom, always cluttering the neat little space. Even the pure white walls of my room where used as a canvas whenever I ran out of paper or didn't feel the need to draw in a note book.

As much as I loved it, my "uncle" despised it. About four months ago both my parents died, trying to save me from someone though they never actually told me who it was. Now all I have left from them is the necklace that they gave to me when I was a baby, that still refused to come off, and a special note pad and pencil I kept secretly hidden in a little knapsack under my bed. Just in case I ever felt like running away from Uncle.

Uncle, the man who stood up and took me in as soon as my parents where pronounced dead, was a douche. Well not really but I hated him. He always seemed to know more about me then I even knew myself and he just gave me the creeps. Honestly, I'm about 99.9% sure that he has something to do with the death of my parents; hence, I'm not exactly fond of the man.

I jumped, startled, as the bell chimed through the intercom, signaling that school was over and we could all head home. Well everyone except me, that is.

I sighed and slowly started to pack my stuff up into the medium sized black backpack I usually carried while I waited for everyone to pass so Mrs. Hawk could yell at me. Mrs. Hawk stayed quietly by her desk, completely unusual for her, while she too waited for the classroom to clear out.

"Miss Marx, will you please explain to me why you feel the need to draw while I'm trying to teach, even though you know that everything that comes out of my mouth will most likely be on the next test?" I winced and glanced up at Mrs. Hawk. "I'm sorry ma'm." I squeaked looking down and away from her. "If I ever see you drawing in my class again, Miss. Marx, I _will_ take away your notebook and you will not get it back. Do you understand?" She leaned in a little closer, trying to make her self even more scary then she actually was. I nodded quickly and bit my lip nervously.

Mrs. Hawk sighed and straightened back. "Emma, I understand that you are under a lot of stress being that your parents where just killed and you have to get used to living alone with your uncle. I want you to understand that I am here for you and I really do want to help. But I still can't tolerate drawing in my class, if I let one student do it the rest will just have to do it. Before you're dismissed, Emerald, one more thing," Old Mrs. Hawk smiled a rare small smile and moved out of the way so I'd be able to get up, "Remember, you are the creator of your world and what you say goes. Don't listen to others and be wary of 'Greeks baring gifts'. Thing's aren't always what they seem."

Little did I know, the old crazy hag was right.

Character Info:

Emerald Marx-

Long waist length brown hair, big emerald green eyes, short- 5'4(taller than Sakura), skinny.

Usually wears black long-sleeved shirt that cuts off an inch below chest, black shorts, brown cape like thing with matching brown gloves and boots and belt.

Powers: Will be explained in the story. People know her as the artist.


	2. Chapter 1

Bright light slipped through the curtains and blinded me momentarily, making me sigh, turn over, and reopen my eyes once more.

Ever since that little talk with Mrs. Hawk I haven't been able to sleep. Something, something big, was eating away at my insides. Desperately trying to tell me that something was going to happen soon. Like that feeling you got when you knew something big was going to happen today, except this was twenty times worse. Not only did I feel like I was about to throw up, I felt like I had officially lost my mind. Every night I swear I heard my parent's voices, both telling me to be careful and to watch out for some one.

After a few failed attempts to fall asleep, I sighed, pushed the covers off, and sat up. Sliding my legs around and placing them firmly against the cold hard wooden floor I stood up. And fell.

"Ahhh!"

My scream seemed to echo, bouncing off the invisible walls of the weird colorless tunnel I seemed to be falling through. My long chestnut brown hair flew out infront of me, making it hard to see. My whole body felt numb and I couldn't move for I was falling to fast.

And then I stopped.

I didn't hit the ground; I didn't even come in contact with ANYTHING. I just stopped. Everything froze and all was silent. The only thing that filled my ear drums was the loud drumming of my heart, beating rapidly while I fought to catch my breath.

Soon I gathered enough courage to look down and see what I was temporarily floating on.

Air. Nothing but air.

A loud scream rippled through the still air and I landed, face first, into the nothingness, causing a great deal of pain to erupt around my face. The sound of footsteps and a door opening and closing caused me to attempt to get up, but once again, my whole body felt numb and the aftershock of falling like that took place. A small giggle made me groan and I was suddenly pulled up away from the harmful air and I could breathe again.

"Emma! What am I supposed to do with you? You can't make it through one night anymore with out having one of your crazy dreams again."

A tiny girl with short bright rusty red hair and big hazel eyes laughed down at me, shaking her head as she slowly stood up, bringing me up along with her. She was a good two inches shorter then me and her weird clothing caught my eyes. "What…What's going on?" I stuttered, still a little flustered by the falling event.

She grinned and dragged me towards a door, a door that magically seemed to appear out of no where, and into a short little hall that lead to a larger room that resembled a den or living area.

"She's awake!"

My emerald green eyes widened and I looked around, taken aback by the large amount of men in the tiny little room, one of which could pass as a rapist. "Emma fell off the bed again. She seems to be having a blank moment." The girl giggled. One of the guys laughed smiling at me warmly before standing up.

He had short messy blonde hair and the biggest baby blue eyes I've ever seen in my life and honestly, was drop dead gorgeous. "Emma! You're awake! Took you long enough!" He threw his arms around me and pulled me into a life squeezing bear hug, causing me to lose my breath once again. "Let's not kill her, Fai." A boy with messy brown hair and big brown eyes smiled at me from the floor where he and now the other girl from before sat, Indian style. Both where watching me being suffocated by the blonde, trying not to laugh.

"Not…funny…." I managed to choke out, causing the blonde to let go of me. The three laughed, leaving the rapist- err I mean other guy, to sit and sulk out the window. "Sorry Emma, didn't mean to kill you there." Fai smiled apologetically, moving back a couple of steps. The only thought that processed through my head was that he was familiar, and I felt like I knew him from somewhere…but where?

I gasped and ran out of the room, startling all the people in the room. Not knowing exactly how to get back to the little room I had supposedly been sleeping in I simply opened all the doors, looking for some type of difference that would help me remember. My wide emerald orbs searched each room frantically, one small shard of hope pleading that it would be here.

My sketchbook. The one from my now deceased parents.

Opening up the last door I let out a huge sigh of relief, smiling at the small black backpack the sat sprawled out on a vanity. I sprinted over to it and unzipped it, pulling out the small medium sized book, filled half way with pictures from my dreams. I started looking through it, almost tearing up page by page until I found the one I was looking for.

It was him.

It was the only picture I liked in the book, colored in, shaded, everything. His light blue eyes smiled up at me from the page, actually making my heart skip a beat.

"Emma?"

I slammed the book shut, shoving it back into the bag before the girl could open the door. "Hnm?" I looked up, pretending to have been busy searching through my bag. The small girl eyed my bag curiously but simply smiled up at me. "Why'd you run off like that? Are you okay?" I laughed lightly and nodded. "Sorry for the scare. I just remember something and I came in here to find it."

My eyes widened, and he name came into my mind almost instantly. 'Sakura.' Hmm, pretty name. She's…my friend…no wait, best friend. Syaoran was the boy's name that she had fallen for.

I smiled back at her, the kind gesture soon becoming forced as I though a little more about Syaoran. We both loved him…and he had chosen me…

Sakura skipped out of the room and turned towards the den. I watched her leave sadly. How could I have done that to her, to take her love and then now…well I wasn't sure if I loved him anymore…


End file.
